GalNet/3305/April
04 APR Starport Saved from Destruction The Children of Tothos cult has been prevented from detonating a nuclear weapon intended to destroy Archambault Terminal. Crime correspondent for the Federal Times, Ethan Takahashi, delivered this special report: “Terror struck the starport when cult leader Barnabas Cole announced the final ceremony to summon their deity, Tothos, by sacrificing millions of people.” “As Cole prepared to activate the Lucifer Device he was shot dead by one of his followers, who subsequently revealed herself as Senior Agent Rochelle Karim. Other Federal Intelligence Agency operatives moved to arrest Cole’s acolytes and secure the control deck.” “We’ve since learned that Karim’s unit was posing as Tothos worshippers eager to join the cult. They had staged the death of a team member to receive access to the starport.” “The Lucifer Device has now been disarmed and secured, while station services are returning to normal.” Rackham Under Investigation The Federal Times has been asked to assist with a criminal investigation into Rackham Capital Investments. Journalist Bryanna Blanco reported on the details: “Operatives from the Federal Intelligence Agency have contacted our offices regarding the recent deaths at Zachary Rackham’s company. We are cooperating with their inquiry and have agreed to share all relevant documentation.” “The Federal Times has been monitoring the suspicious activities of ‘Calico Zack’ for years, so we’re relieved that the authorities are at last taking these allegations seriously. Our discoveries about Taja Gavaris – who seems to be clearing the path up the corporate ladder by any means necessary – are of particular concern.” “We expect Rackham, Gavaris and many other ex-pirates masquerading as businessmen to answer all charges brought against them.” 05 APR Aisling Duval Contacts Hadrian Duval Princess Aisling Duval has revealed that she recently visited Imperator Hadrian Augustus Duval, leader of the isolationist group Nova Imperium. The Imperial Herald published her statement: “For some time, I have regretted my initial dismissal of Hadrian. Had I known that Arissa intended to carry out such a brutal purge of his followers, my approach would have been different.” “Although he has been labelled an enemy of the Empire, I found myself unable to ignore this new member of the Duval family, and so requested a meeting in the Paresa system.” “Another reason to make contact was to verify his claim to be Emperor Hengist's grandson. All the genetic tests were conclusive – Hadrian is indeed my cousin by blood.” “We have now opened a dialogue to see if there can ever be common ground between us. Perhaps together we can heal divisions within the Empire.” 07 APR Week in Review Here are this week’s main stories. The Children of Tothos have been thwarted in their attempt to destroy Archambault Terminal. Cult leader Barnabas Cole was killed by Special Agent Rochelle Karim while preparing to detonate the nuclear Lucifer Device, as Federal Intelligence agents arrested the remaining cultists. Karim and her team had infiltrated the starport by posing as devotees of the cult. The Federal Times has been asked to provide evidence as part of an FIA investigation into Rackham Capital Investments. A number of employees, including owner Zachary Rackham and current CFO Taja Gavaris, are understood to be the focus of the inquiry. In other news, Princess Aisling Duval has revealed details of a secret meeting with Hadrian Augustus Duval. The two met in the Paresa system, with Princess Duval expressing regret at the violent purge of Nova Imperium members. She further stated that genetic testing confirmed Hadrian’s lineage. And those are the main stories this week. 11 APR Children of Tothos Disbands The Children of Tothos cult has been forcibly disbanded following its recent attempt to destroy Archambault Terminal with a nuclear weapon. The aftermath of the crisis was described by Ethan Takahashi of the Federal Times: “There has been widespread gratitude to the Federal Intelligence Agency for saving millions of lives. Senior Agent Rochelle Karim was praised for exploiting Barnabas Cole’s acceptance of new followers, giving her tactical team an opportunity to infiltrate the cult’s ranks.” “Celebrations have been coloured by the news that hundreds of starport citizens were ritually murdered before the cultists could be apprehended. The FIA has vowed to carry out a review of other fringe religions with a view to preventing similar tragedies.” “Questions are also being asked about the regulation of nuclear research. It is unknown if the Lucifer Device was unique or if other portable mass-casualty weapons have been secretly developed.” 12 APR Rackham Investigation Ruled Out The Federal Intelligence Agency has denied that it is conducting a criminal investigation of Rackham Capital Investments. A spokesperson for the FIA gave the following statement: “Contrary to recent statements by the journalist Bryanna Blanco, we did not contact her seeking to obtain documentation, and are not running any investigation.” “There is no evidence of criminality within Rackham Capital Investments. Our agency has received charitable donations from that organisation in the past, and Mr Rackham himself is a long-standing member of the FIA Civilian Oversight Board. Such a relationship would not be possible if we had any doubts about the integrity of Mr Rackham’s business dealings.” Bryanna Blanco published a response in The Federal Times: “If this is true, then who were the FIA agents that visited our offices? I spoke to them personally and asked to see their credentials. Who has obtained our data regarding the criminal histories of Zachary Rackham and many others?” 13 APR The Princess and the Imperator News of a meeting between Princess Aisling Duval and Imperator Hadrian Augustus Duval has caused controversy throughout the Empire. Political journalist Cassia Carvalho reviewed the situation: “Princess Aisling is surely aware that contacting Hadrian Duval was a politically risky move. Senator Zemina Torval has wasted no time in branding the princess ‘an ideological traitor’ for associating with isolationists.” “Family connections aside, Hadrian’s traditionalist views do not align with Aisling’s progressive approach. But he is young and inexperienced, with policies inherited from the extremist Imperator Mordanticus.” “Perhaps Aisling hopes that, by learning to adapt, this long-lost member of the Duval family may yet play a part on the galactic stage.” 14 APR Week in Review Here are this week’s main stories. The Children of Tothos cult has been forcibly disbanded following its attempt to destroy Archambault Terminal with a nuclear weapon. Federal Intelligence Agency agent Rochelle Karim was praised for exploiting the cult’s acceptance of new followers, giving her tactical team an opportunity to infiltrate the cult’s ranks. The Federal Intelligence Agency has denied that it is conducting a criminal investigation of Rackham Capital Investments. In a statement, the FIA said it had not contacted the journalist Bryanna Blanco to ask for access to her files. Blanco has since queried if the agents who took her data were in fact part of the FIA. Finally, news of a meeting between Princess Aisling Duval and Imperator Hadrian Augustus Duval has caused controversy throughout the Empire, with Zemina Torval branding the princess ‘an ideological traitor’. Commentators have suggested that Princess Aisling intends to steer Hadrian away from the extremist policies he inherited from Kaeso Mordanticus. And those are the main stories this week. 17 APR Aegis Forms Partnership with Ram Tah Aegis has entered into a partnership with the engineer Ram Tah to manufacture Guardian-related technology. Senior Engineer Lilith Galloway made the following statement on behalf of Aegis: “We believe that Ram Tah’s accomplishments, while impressive, represent only a fraction of what can be accomplished. We have therefore entered into an agreement that will allow Aegis to bring its considerable resources to bear in the manufacture of Guardian-related technology, both now and in the future.” Galloway confirmed that technology brokers would remain licensed distributors of the Trident, Javelin and Lance XG fighters. Ram Tah also gave a short statement to the media: “To me, Aegis represents what can be achieved when humanity pulls together, and I am delighted to be entering into this partnership.” 18 APR Thargoids Wreak Havoc in Core Systems It has now been more than two months since the Thargoids began a concentrated assault on the core systems, and in that time they have attacked dozens of starports, resulting in thousands of casualties. As authorities in the affected systems continue to appeal for aid, Admiral Aden Tanner, Aegis’s chief military liaison, has offered the following assessment: “What’s surprising is that the Thargoids aren’t targeting our most important social or military centres, such as the superpowers’ home systems. There’s no doubt that they’re trying to weaken us, but evidently they’re guided by different principles than those that typically govern human martial strategy.” “What we can say is this: with capital ships of limited use against Thargoid craft, independent combat pilots remain our best defence against the Thargoids.” 19 APR Hadrian Duval Confirms Pact Hadrian Augustus Duval has provided a statement regarding his recent communications with Princess Aisling Duval. The following announcement was broadcast on all Imperial media channels: “After much discussion, Princess Aisling and I have formally agreed to a non-aggression pact. While it would be premature for either side to consider the other an ally, we have pledged not to oppose each other or interfere with the activities of our respective supporters.” “I am grateful to my cousin for her courage in establishing contact. Although I stand firm on my previously stated beliefs, at Aisling’s request I will review Nova Imperium’s policies with an open mind.” “For now, I must remain a member of the Imperial family in exile.” Vodel Purchased by Core Dynamics Vodel is a familiar name to many, the independent company having cornered the market in personal land vehicles in recent years. But according to The Federal Times, a downturn in profits has led to the company being purchased by Core Dynamics, a giant in the field of starship manufacture. Core Dynamics CEO Jupiter Rochester gave the following statement to The Federal Times: “There’s no question that the Vodel team possesses considerable expertise, and I’m delighted that Core Dynamics was able to help them in their hour of need.” “Vodel’s core team of designers and engineers will remain in place under our roof, so consumers can rest easy – the Scarab they know and love will remain unchanged.” In a piece for Vox Galactica, business analyst Marlon Royce observed: “Core Dynamics was smart to keep the Vodel team intact, since they clearly know their stuff. It’s an excellent deal for both companies.” 20 APR Pilots’ Federation Establishes Regulated Zone The Pilots’ Federation has revealed plans to establish a restricted area of space for newly licensed Commanders. In a statement, spokesperson Gabriel Sanchos gave the following details: “Following discussions with the three superpowers, representatives have acknowledged that independent pilots are a mainstay of the galactic community. As such, a Pilots’ Federation District will be created for new Commanders, offering combat exercises and tailored assignments within several designated systems." “The intention is to offer pilots an opportunity to complete contract assignments without exposing them to opportunistic criminals. Access to the district will depend on the possession of a permit granted to new Commanders alongside their Pilots’ Federation license. This permit will be revoked once a certain level of experience has been acquired.” Representatives of the Alliance, Empire and Federation each confirmed their approval. Their statements underscored the positive contributions made by licensed Commanders with regards to the galactic economy, exploration initiatives and the Thargoid threat. Taja Gavaris Resigns as Rackham CFO Taja Gavaris, the CFO of Rackham Capital Investments, has unexpectedly resigned from her position and subsequently emigrated from Federal space. Several other employees who were loyal to Gavaris resigned alongside her. All chose to waive their final salaries and bonuses, which totalled approximately 365 million credits according to sources within the company. Journalist Bryanna Blanco commented in The Federal Times: “It has become apparent that the Federal Intelligence Agents who acquired our data on Zachary Rackham were in fact imposters working for him, employing fake credentials. With our research, Rackham would be capable of blackmailing fellow ex-pirate Taja Gavaris into resigning – the corporate equivalent of assassinating a rival.” “Naturally, we cannot prove this is what has occurred. But rest assured that we’ll continue keeping a close eye on Calico Zack.” The Federal Times also confirmed that a donation of 36.5 million credits has been received from Rackham Capital Investments, ‘in recognition of the organisation’s dedication to ethical journalism’. 21 APR Week in Review Here are this week’s main stories. Aegis has entered into a partnership with the engineer Ram Tah to manufacture Guardian-related technology. In a statement, Aegis asserted that its considerable resources would ensure the supply of current and future technology, while clarifying that the XG fighters would remain available from technology brokers. Authorities in systems recently attacked by the Thargoids have issued fresh appeals for aid. Admiral Aden Tanner commented that the Thargoids were apparently ignoring key social and military targets, and stated that independent pilots remained humanity’s most effective defence. In other news, Taja Gavaris has resigned from her post as CFO of Rackham Capital Investments, amid claims from the Federal Times that it provided information on owner Zachary Rackham to fake FIA operatives. It is thought that the data was used to blackmail Gavaris into stepping down along with several supporters. Vodel, manufacturer of the Scarab SRV, has been purchased by Core Dynamics following a downturn in profits. Core Dynamics CEO Jupiter Rochester made a statement confirming that his company would retain Vodel’s core team of designers and engineers. Business analysts are viewing the acquisition as a smart investment. Hadrian Duval has declared a non-aggression pact with Princess Aisling Duval. While Hadrian reaffirmed his existing views and his status as a royal exile, he pledged to keep an open mind regarding Nova Imperium’s policies. Finally, the Pilots’ Federation has announced the establishment of a permit-controlled area tailored to new pilots. The district offers independent pilots combat exercises and tailored assignments within several designated systems. And those are the main stories this week. 25 APR Ship Stolen from Starport An independent pilot’s ship has been stolen from a starport hangar in the Vega system. The ship’s owner, Commander Bjorn Lennox, told Vox Galactica: “I’d docked my Diamondback Explorer at Fort Dixon for some routine maintenance, and to enjoy a short break following a deep space exploration voyage. When I went back to the landing pad I discovered the hangar was empty and my ship had gone missing!” The starport issued a statement from Security Chief Misaki Sanders: “We are at a loss to explain how the thief managed to hijack our security network, gain entry to a docked and sealed ship, and override authorisation checks to fly out of the station unchallenged.” “Nearby systems have been alerted and we are collecting leads to track down the stolen vessel. In the meantime, we are conducting an inquiry into how these breaches of docking bay protocols could have occurred.” 26 APR Kincaid and Mahon Clash in Alliance Assembly Prime Minister Edmund Mahon has once again clashed with President Gibson Kincaid, following the latter’s attempt to take control of government policy during an Assembly session. Political journalist Vanya Driscoll reported for The Alliance Tribune: “There were dramatic scenes in the Assembly as President Kincaid sought to steer debates on military strategy, making several demands for increased funding towards new fleets.” “Prime Minister Mahon eventually stepped in and rejected these proposals outright. Kincaid was further reminded that a prior request for executive presidential powers had been unsuccessful, even if he insists on behaving otherwise.” “Although he still has supporters, a number of councillors have privately opined that Kincaid is now a toxic presence at odds with the Alliance’s ethos.” 28 APR Week in Review Here are this week’s main stories. Prime Minister Edmund Mahon has clashed with President Kincaid in the Alliance Assembly. Following repeated demands to increase military funding, Kincaid was reminded by Mahon that executive presidential power had been turned down following a vote. The funding proposals were rejected. A Diamondback Explorer has been stolen from Fort Dixon in the Vega system despite a number of active security measures. Details indicate the thief was able to override the starport’s security network and gain access to the ship from within the landing pad hangar. And those are the main stories this week. 29 APR Zende Partners Announces Transport Service Zende Partners has revealed plans to establish a ferry service between the core systems and Guardian space. Freya Taine, the company’s CEO, made this statement: “In response to increasing demand for Guardian commodities, my company aims to facilitate access to the area once occupied by the Guardians. This will involve the construction of a megaship to transport pilots to and from this comparatively inaccessible region.” “Five systems have been highlighted as potential destinations, and we’d like to invite the galactic community to decide which of these should serve as the termination point for the megaship. We will then build an outpost in the chosen system, and the megaship will enter service.” “We hope that this initiative will stimulate new innovations in the field of Guardian-human technology.” Event: Interstellar Initiative - Bridging the Gap :''Note: A report with this title was posted to the official GalNet Archive on this date, but was left blank. This report did not appear at all within the in-game GalNet feed.'' Category:GalNet